


Me, Myself And Him

by V_Says_So



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Cute, Eventual Smut, High School, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lucas, What am I doing with my life?, bestie johnny, everyone's the same age, jock lucas, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Says_So/pseuds/V_Says_So
Summary: Kim Jungwoo is a mama's boy...Jungwoo's best friend is his mum until he pulls up the courage to join the football team. He has his eyes out for Lucas and he's willing to do anything to go out with him. As he comes out he gives courage to others to do the same.





	1. Pilot?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is my first ever piece of fanfiction I hope it's of interest to you and you'll enjoy it! This is the first chapter of many to come.

 

_He’s running, still running with all the power he has. I can’t help but notice the small bump on his knee pulse and throb. I want to go out there tell him that I'll run for him, tell him to knock out because I can’t watch him run in so much pain, begging him to stop. But I can’t because I know people stare, people will think I’m out of my mind, but all I can think about at this very moment is that I have to make a move to see a change, a change I can live my life with. But it is too much to ask for because I’m afraid and scared of change. Not knowing what will happen feels like I’m being thrown into a vortex I cannot escape, a pit of self-hatred and misery. I have to start to get over the hurdles of looks and opinions to show myself as a worth it and point-making person._

* * *

 

“Jungwoo! Jungwoo! Can you hurry up before I come! Or should I hit you with my pan? You’re going to be late again if you don’t hurry your ass out the door! Jungwoo~”

 

“I’m up ma! Stop yelling and go away I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“Hurry up. I need to go to work so I can feed you.”She stood there with arms crossed.

 

“Okay leave so I can get up,” I said as I lay in my bed covered in barely any clothes but my boxers. I shut my eyes tightly before I open them after a good night's sleep.

 

Mother stood by the doorway as she looked at me. “I’ve given you baths right up until you were like seven so stop acting as if I’ve never seen you in your underwear,” she says as she turns around to walk out of my room. I sit up and look at her, she turns back to look at me once again and  I say, "Yeah, okay, I’m not three anymore. I’m eighteen and

old enough to not show my mother my underwear. So ha!” I fall back on my messy bed trying hard to process the feeling of waking up.

 

“Okay, whatever I’m leaving, just hurry up so I won’t be late to work.”

I nod as my mother finally leaves the room. I pull the covers off my hardly covered body and waddle over to the bathroom.

 

It was all just a dream, I wish I had the courage to talk to people the way I talk to my mother. But it’s just hard.

 

As the cool water hits my face I think of him again, Lucas still running with sweat dripping in large droplets, down his face,  all over his back and chest. I’ve had this one dream so many times that it feels like an actual that that took place at my crappy university. But it didn’t and I’m thinking about it too much, I need to focus. I can’t let boys take over my brain.

 

I simply won’t let it happen because I need to get good grades and a good job so my mother can stop working at that old, broken-down shack she called work. I want to repay her for feeding my ass and helping me for the past eighteen years. I want to make her feel proud when she hears other people say: “Hey, have you seen Taeyeon’s son? He makes tons of money and takes really good care of her.” But that won’t ever happen in this lifetime because…  I‘m gay. Once everyone finds that out I’ll be blocked out of the whole neighbourhood _“chatroom”._ I technically have hide from everyone’s opinion so I’ve made no friends. I can’t help but care about what everyone thinks and because I care so much I never have the courage to talk to people.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family matters most...

 

Kim Taeyeon, that’s my mother’s name. She still doesn’t want to change her last name even after that bastard left our lives. I want to forget about him but my mother doesn’t. She keeps telling herself that he made a mistake, she says that he’s gone away to fix it, but what she doesn’t understand is that he isn’t coming back. He’s gone and gone for good. If anything he probably already slept with six other women right after he left my mother. He’s a player and really does hope someone reports him to the police before I do.

 

 I want my mum to start seeing other guys so she can forget about the rascal, but she insists on staying single. I don’t mind that option but I’m thinking about when I leave. I feel like she needs someone to take care of her while I’m on my ventures to find my special someone. I don’t feel the best knowing that she’ll be alone, that’s all. I have tried to find her a guy but she persuaded me to cancel the plan I made to set her up. If she doesn’t want it then I should stop cause at this point I would be forcing her into a relationship she doesn’t want, and forced relationships have never worked out as far as I know.

 

My mother is honestly one of the kindest most understanding people I know. She has always known that I was gay and she really, really supported me when I thought of taking my life. She was always there to tell me everything is going to be alright and boosted my self-esteem up as high as it could possibly be. She helped me see that I was no different from any other straight person. She’s the type of person that tells you to act naturally in front of your crush and fix your hair to make you look “Presentable”. She’s the one person I trust and I believe she is the best part of my life. She has always believed in me, I love her much, much more than words can describe. I want her to be satisfied and happy with her life, I want her to live comfortably and celebrate every moment she can. But I need to graduate first so I can grant her every longing wish. 

 

I tell my mother everything. 

She knows everything about me just like the way a best friend would know things. She knows about everything that goes on, starting from grade school until the gossip in my classes in high school. Since I tell her everything she is well aware of Lucas. She knows that I’ve liked him for the past few years- two years to be exact. I’ve told her everything about him from the first time I saw, I still remember the way I described him to her:

 

“He’s really tall ma and has a great body for a seventeen-year-old. He has really big brown eyes and they sparkle a little when he smiles. His shoulders are really broad and he’s really good at sports too. He does everything from soccer to javelin.” 

 

“Honey that sounds like an amazing guy outside, but how’s his personality? That’s the most important part of a person, you know what I mean? So tell me, is he nice, cool, an arrogant bully?”

 

“Ma, first of all, I don’t think “arrogant Bully” is a personality type and where on Earth did you find?”

 

“You know, I just meant to say; is he full of himself and self-centred?” she leaned in with wide eyes that gleamed in the subtle light of the living room. “No, he’s really nice and I guess he’s a little self-centred because he thinks that he’s the only good looking boy that exists on the face of this damn planet” she looked at me like I was talking gibberish. She opened her mouth and pushed a cold breath out and continued, “but that’s not necessarily a bad trait, he just sounds a little overconfident in his looks”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t blame him, ”I say while I toss the little square cloud-like cushion on my lap. “Honey he sounds like a tall, charming, teacher’s pet, all-around nice guy to me, maybe you should be his friend and get to know him better.” Hope filled her face and her lips curved into a soft smile. “Ma, he is like really, really tall, and I’m pretty sure there is no more room for me in his league.”

 

“No room for my little boy?” her voice softens even more as she looks past the television and then back at me again. “There’s always room for one more person, dear son!” 

 

“Do you really think I can fit in with His league? They are all jocks ma, I can’t even go anywhere near them. Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung, Mark, Heachan, Yuta, Taeil, Winwin and Taeyong. That’s already nine people.”

She nods and stares at her finger which is intertwined with the tassels of the throw-over. “Baby I have an idea. It might seem a bit whack but just hear me out, okay?” I gave her a reassuring smile, then say, “Sure, I'll listen but I need your idea to be doable, please.”

“Yeah, so if you can’t get the jock, why don’t you become one? It won’t be that hard, you already have a muscular body and look like a nerdy -jock, so I think you should give it a shot. “She took my hand and placed it in her lap, her soft, smooth hands over mine. “That’s flattering and all ma ...but do you really think I can do it?”

 

“You can honey, just try to do it.”

 

I looked at her like there were only a few seconds left till the end of the world. Her hair falling on her pale face, her little loving eyes, her beautiful peachy-pink lips and her high-bridged nose. She is beautiful. She looks at me and gives me a warm smile and pulls my head to place it lightly on her shoulder. I slowly unhook my hands from hers and give her a tight hug and whisper in her ear: “Thank you, I always knew you were an undercover angel .” she turned her head ever-so lightly and plants a feather-like kiss on my forehead.

 


	3. A fresh start...maybe...not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though family matters, don't listen to my mother in particular... she's a little....wow. That's all that's needed to describe her doings.

Ever since the day my mother and I had the conversation, I pushed myself to practice for tryouts. I started running seven kilometres a day and had the most balanced diet in the entirety of my life. I still study as hard though. It’s a little challenging to stay fit and smart at the same time. Now I understand why some of the jock fight over the one brain cell they have. But I need to push through it. I need to keep training, so I can be in top shape for the tryouts. After all, there are only 3 days left.

 

School starts tomorrow, I can’t wait to go back. I have promised myself that I’ll try to make a few friends. At least just one person other than my mother, that I can talk to. I like talking about everything with my mother but I honestly need a friend, another being on this planet that I can trust my secrets with.

 

We’re leaving the house now because mother insists that there are “not enough”snacks for me to take. She could have just told me she wanted to go shopping, but no. she called it “feeding a baby bird”. I was just about ready to jump out of the window but my favourite song came on the radio. Through the static-y noise, you could her No Air by The Boyz. that song is literally the most amazing thing I’ve heard throughout the whole of the holiday. The sound of the song resonates in the car.my mother revs the engine indicating the start of the long journey to the outlet mall.

 

When I was a youngster, my mother told me that the revving noises were the car getting angry at my horrid singing. As I grew older I realized that it was my mother who was getting annoyed by my terrible singing and not the car. She really wanted me to stop I guess….

 

We’re driving down the road and the sunset is an amazing sight. The burning ball of red slowly meets the cool browns of the hill on the horizon. One of the most beautiful sights indeed. While I stick my head out the window I remember the time we talked about the ‘blue sunset’ in class. It’s one of those special things that happen once in a lifetime. It’s called the ‘blue sunset’ due to the refraction of light at the perfect time. It’s beautiful but rare. Very rare. After talking about that surreal sunset, my one wish has been to see it with a person that means the most to me, my mother? She’s lovely but I want to see it with my partner, maybe Lucas? Who knows what the world has in store for us.

 

Minutes later we arrive at the outlet mall. Flocks of people move in and out of the area. Screams of little kids fill the air. Mother and I get out of the car and walk to the boot to grab our bags. While picking up the bags I thought of the first time I went shopping. I was four- at least I think I was. I always ran and got in the baby seat of the trolley and wailed at my mother to come at pushing me. I was a little coconut head then and I still am. I slam the boot shut and look up at my mother, she stands there squinting her eyes to try and keep out the beams of heat and light. “It’s hot ma, we should go in,” I say with a worried expression. She smiles back at me and starts to move towards the large, crowded building. 

 

“Why are we actually here ma? “ Mother turns to me and hooks her arm with mine. “That really doesn’t answer my question ma.”

“I know honey but just keep quiet and walk, okay?” I blink slower than usual and keep walking forward. As I walk I see lots of little boys and girls shopping for school supplies with their parents. I still remember coming to buy snacks for a party and seeing colour pencils and pens being shoved down throats. It was the middle of summer break and erasers and glue were already being stacked up on the rickety shelves of Walmart. It was one of the worst sights to see as a child but I’m glad that I don’t need to worry about it anymore. All I need is a pen and highlighters to highlight the whole damn book cause everything is important. EVERY. DAMN. WORD.

 

We stall in front of H&M as my mother stares at a leather jacket. She whips her head towards me and smiles. A beautiful toothy smile, she grabs me by the wrist and in a matter of seconds, I’m being dragged into the crowd of middle schoolers and parents.

 

I pull my hand back slowly, quickly shooting her a quirked eyebrow. “I know why you brought me here now,” I say with the slightest smirk on my face. “Great that makes my work a ton easier then!”baby you need a new wardrobe, it’s right about the time you brought a boy to my house and introduced him as your boyfriend.” 

 

“Ma… what’s wrong with the clothes I have now?”

 

“Nothing, they’re fine but if your gonna be a jock you need to start dressing like on. “ she pushes a peachy-pink t-shirt and the jacket she was staring at outside and tells me to go try it on. I walk ahead keeping my eyes on the ground to try and avoid eye contact as much as possible. As I walk I bump into a mannequin and apologize before registering that I’m talking to a plastic model… I sigh and smile slightly to myself and walk into a fitting room.

 

The t-shirt is a snug fit. The material clearly shows my newly built muscles. I throw the sleek and trendy looking jacket on and look at the mirror. “Wow who knew I could look this good?” I walk out and my mother gasps as I enter the small red-washed seating area. She gets up and holds my face in her hands and looks me up and down. “Wow you look great.” she embraces me and gives me a lazy kiss on the cheek as she lets go. “Baby we’re getting this t-shirt and jacket and a million other thing you’re gonna pick. Hurry up and change out of that. Go! Get moving we have lots more stores to go to and only a few hours.” she smiles and I smile back as I try to hide how tired I am already. I inhale deeply and exhale as I turn around and walk back into the highly claustrophobic room. 

 

We spent the next three hours going through almost every clothing store in the mall. By the time we left it was already nine pm so we ended up having Chinese take out while watching the notebook for what seemed like the eighth time but it only being the third time. 

 

My eyelids feel heavy and I end up falling asleep halfway through the movie. Only a small crack can give the idea that I’m not fully asleep. My mother’s palm slowly brushes my face. She turns to me and whispers: “Honey, go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow. Will you be able to get up early or should I come to wake you?”

 

“I’ll wake up Ma, don’t worry about me.”I smile as I try to keep my eyes at least half open. I left the couch and walk up the stairs while holding onto the hand railing like my life depends on it. I eventually get to my room and fall on my bed, face first. Everything blacks out as I drift off into a slumber. Tomorrow’s gonna be exhausting.

 


	4. Friend circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo's day was trash till being clumsy helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back after a long ass break. It's not even a break cause I kinda forgot about the story for a bit. Thanks to the people who waited for an update. I'll try to post more frequently from now on. I really didn't know where this story was going for a bit, not even gonna lie but I feel like I know where it stands now so I'll try my best to finish it. once again thanks to all the people that waited! Enjoy!

As the light shines through the slightly grey tinted glass of the pane in the wall, my body slowly but surely puts itself back together to get up. Stretching every muscle as I arched my back with my arms flying in the air. I Gradually extend my left arm to the bedside table to grab my phone. The phone lights up and goes off. Trying to remember when the highly annoying and repetitive noise was set, I walked to the door and swung it open, walking out to my mother’s room.

As I walk into the warmest and sweet-smelling room, I see my mother drying her light brown, fluffy looking hair. “Did you sleep well?” she asks as a way of greeting.”I did.” I chime back with my arms out for a hug. She drops the grey cloth and walks towards me with a welcoming smile, her skin creases at her eyes as the crescent on her face widened. She embraces my slightly cold body and the fragrance of English Lavender lingers around me in soft waves. I close my eyes as some of the heat from her transfers over to me. 

We detach and I ask, ”did you get a new shampoo?” she nods. I nod back for no particular reason and complement that the scent is simply amazing. “I ’m going to get ready now okay? bye.” I announce as I turn on my heels and a faint “okay~” rings back. 

The cold droplets of water drip out of the showerhead. The nobs turn, numbing water comes out at full force and I jump in. it’s one of those mornings where a nice cold shower feels more satisfying than a warm one. Cool water just has a sense of relaxation much, much different than that of warm water. Every piece of flesh in my body contracts at first impact and expand back in seconds. I grab the soap and clean up, ending with facewash because normal soap easily irritates my skin.

After the shower, I stand right in front of the mirror and spill out my affirmation of the day: “Today is the day I finally make a friend and no other force in this whole world shall stop that from happening. I’m full of charms and I will show my newly made friends that.” with the words finally pronounced I head down the carpeted stairs for what smells like a very special and mostly inviting breakfast. 

Trekking down the stairs, the smell of Spanish omelette and toast fill the air. My mother hardly notices me until I hug her.

My mother is really not the best cook in the world but she can make food that’s more or less edible.our meals usually consist of takeout, pasta and during special occasions, Spanish omelette. One might think she can cook up a five-course meal but in reality, the best would be a simple cake and if exceeding her abilities, a frosted cake.

 

A mere being would think that there’s no way in hell that the first day of anything can go wrong, but the joke's on you because EVERYTHING went wrong. The rain rolled down the roofs of the mediocre and very much square looking houses. The roads were practically flooded and my plans were off schedule because I was kinda running late after the some-how surprising yet amazing breakfast my mother had prepared. I ran out of the car, I didn't have enough time to say goodbye like I usually did. A hug, a high-five and a kiss on the cheek. Making the worst days less intense. But today is a day where even a full-blown trip to Bali couldn’t fix.

First day jitters will always be first day jitters. Nerve-Wracking, filled with anxiety, sweaty and smelly because of all the sweat. I mean, I know almost everyone her but no one knows me. It’s my turn to make a move and be the first to approach, right? Of course, I was late so I didn’t get a chance to visit my locker and arrange my stuff in there so I ended up almost, kind of jogging to class and me being me, bumped into someone and dropped all my books on the floor. At that moment I thought to myself, hey the greater powers decided that I had too many good days in a row! Let’s give him a terrible one today because he finally made up his mind about his social life! 

I quickly grab at my books on the floor and I see another hand helping me, that’s new. Never would I have thought some person that walked out the door would help me. After gathering the books on the floor, the other guy looked up at me and asked “Are you okay? Do you have everything? Hello?” he waved a hand in my face and finally snapped out of my weird zoned out thing that happened. “Oh, yeah I have everything. Thanks for helping me, uhhh…”  
“Xiaojun” he supplied with the most charming smile I have ever seen, after my mother’s that is. “Your name?” he questioned with the same smile on his face. “ Jungwoo, nice to meet you. Um, I kinda need to get to class, so I’ll see you later?”  
“Us?”  
“Yeah, us. Yangyang, Hendery, Kun and Ten.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you at lunch break then. Bye!”

Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it? I think I nailed that! I made a friend on our first day back. Everything was finally feeling much more appealing. It was safe to say that I was overjoyed and walked into the class with a big smile. Now I only need to wait till lunch to go meet my new friend circle. The day is gonna get better.


	5. Clique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo meets the somewhat "good boys". His first group of friends!

I left the classroom the minute the bell rang. Actually, I practically flew out of my seat. I made my way to the lockers and put my books away and got to the seating area of the cafeteria. Just like Xiaojun had said everyone or I assume everyone, sat around one of the tables. Still slightly hesitant, I moved towards the table. Xiaojun saw me and waved, I smiled back at him and the rest of the group.

“Hey, Jungwoo! These are the guys I was talking about.” Xaojun said as he pointed to the first guy on the left. He had honey blonde tousled hair and a round face. A pair of glasses were set atop his nose while a toothy smile spread across his face. “Hi I’m Qian Kun but you can call me Kun.”   
“Hi, I’m Jungwoo. Nice to meet you.”

The next guy was smaller than the others and had a head of bright orange hair. “Hey, my name is Liu Yangyang, just call me Yangyang or Liu, it’s really up to you.” He had an accent that really made me curious about where he was from. It was adorable though. I think seeing new people made Yangyang really animated. He even introduced Hendery. Hendery was taller than most of them and had a long face. He had many ear piercings and dark wavy hair. Lastly, the most foreign-looking one in the group spoke up. “ hey there, I’m Ten.”  
“Like the number?”  
“Yeah, like the number. Well, my actual name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but that can barely fit in anyone’s mouth so...Ten. Thai names I’m telling you!” he laughed lightly. I also laugh back at him when he motions for me to sit next to Hendery. “Hey Jungwoo, what about you?” asked Ten.“Me? Well, I’m Kim Jungwoo, I’m an only child, I’m eighteen and have like zero friends. And the cherry on top would be that I’m gay.”

“What was the last thing?” said Yangyang in a very confused tone. “I’m gay? Is there a problem with that?” I asked back with a concerned look on my face. “Oh, there’s no problem with that! Our Ten-ge over here actually is gay and has a boyfriend on the football team.” Ten almost flew across the table to hit Yangyang on the back of his head. Yangyang ducked in time for Ten’s hand to land in Hendery’s salad bowl. Everyone on the table erupted into fits of laughter at the action. “Sorry Woo, the boys get really excited when they meet someone new.” Xiaojun looked really sorry for me to see his friends act like complete idiots. “It’s fine, it’s quite entertaining actually. Since I’ve never really had friends-”  
“You’ve got to stop saying that Woo. And can I call you Woo? Are you okay with that? ”  
“It’s fine, nicknames mean that we’re friends now right?”  
“Of course we’re friends!” he said with a reassuring smile.

We all ate and talked for the rest of the lunch hour when suddenly Ten said: "Woo, there's a party this weekend at one of my friend's places, would you like to join us?" I stared at him in silence for a few seconds, the only parties that I had been to were the ones where the whole class was invited; like third grade or something. So I had never really been to a party where they had alcohol and drugs. I blinked a few times and then nodded "Yeah, I would love to!"   
"Great! The six of us are going then."

And just like that, I was going to my first party in highschool. What on Earth am I going to wear now! I don't have party clothes, I don't really wanna ask my mother because I have the feeling that she's going to dress me like a stripper. Well, I'll have to ask the boys then.


	6. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsiness here to ruin the day.

A few minutes before we left the lunch tables, I asked for the boy’s numbers. We also agreed to meet at Ten’s place at six in the afternoon on Friday. Ten had said that he’d send me his address later on today. 

 

The rest of the day flew by and it was already time to go home. I was excited to tell my mother all about my new friends. I was also worried about her reaction to the news, on the one hand, I knew she would be happy for me but on the other, I knew that she would question me like there was no tomorrow. 

 

I got home earlier than I thought I would. Mother opened the door and was surprised to see me a whole hour earlier than she usually did. She hugged me close and pressed her soft lips onto my forehead, moving down to leave a kiss on the cheek as well. We walked into the house, I threw my bag by the shoe rack and landed on the sofa with and pillow close to my chest. She walked behind the sofa and to the other side. “You seem quite happy, did something happen?”

“Something happened.” I said in a whisper as I closed my eyes, my back fell against the sofa.

“Something good? Oh my god tell my Jungwoo! I’m so close to ripping my hair out of my head.” A smile spread across her face as she fell on me while making noises a needy baby would make. I hesitate for a second and then say: “I… made… friends!” making sure to add as much space between the words as possible. She got up and off me, her expression was a little hard to read at first, then a tear rolled down her usually bright face.

 

 It almost shattered my heart to see her cry. I had seen her cry many times when my father was still around, once he left, so did the tears, that is until today.  “Ma? Ma are you okay? Why are you crying? Is it that surprising?” I laugh to try and lighten up the mood. She smiled back at me and asked one question, “Are you sure?”  

“Yes, really sure. They even invited me to a party this weekend.”

“Baby that’s great! I’m so happy for you.”

“Then why are you crying, crazy old lady?” she smacked my arm at the remark. “I am not a crazy old lady thank you very much, I’m just a little taken back cause one thing, you don’t like going to parties and the other, you’ve been alone for so long, so hearing that _you_ made friends was something… new. Anyway, about that party, what are you going to wear? I don’t think you have any ‘party’ clothes,  as far as I know. Oh, wait! You still haven’t worn the jacket I bought you!”

“ Ma relax, I’ll figure something out.” 

She was way more excited than I was. She pulled me off the sofa, through the hallway and into the bathroom. “Ma why on earth are we in the bathroom?” an eyebrow quirked up on my very much confused face. 

“Well, first impressions still matter right?” she said pulling a ton of hair products out of the cabinet under the sink. I didn’t even know we had these things at home till today. “What are you going to do to me? You’re not shaving my head are you?” I was shocked when I saw her pull out the last bottle and place it on the counter next to the sink, bleach.

 

I tried to beg her to let me go, maybe beg wasn’t enough, but nonetheless, I tried my hardest to escape with my hair still being black, chemical-free and soft. But my struggles were nothing to her, so I sat in front of the large mirror that covered the east wall and hoped for the best, she wasn’t a hairstylist or anything but I have the slightest bit of hope that this wasn’t going to be as bad as it seemed. 

 

After an excruciating two and a half hours, I walked out of the bathroom with ash grey hair. Mother looked at me with stars in her eyes. A smile broke across her face as she looked at the work she had done. I turned to look in the mirror, it actually kind of suited me. I liked the way it brought out my eyes, big, round and complete. My mother took to styling it too, she had a few fingers in the pot of styling gel, she was scooping it up and running it through my hair, pushing up the thick strands. She was done in a matter of seconds, she moved a step back, “Okay, so you need to do your hair like this every day. It looks really good on you. Oh honey you look so handsome!” 

The compliments kept flowing out of her mouth. It was clear that they came from her heart.

 

The rest of the week was easy going. Everyone was busy, school kept us all busy. We did meet at lunch, it was the only time we could actually be together. Ten was the first to compliment me, “ Ohhh Woo you look really good! I might be able to fully give up on Johnny and go out with you.” he was raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way. A slight heat spread across my face as I thanked him. “I’m catching all the boys at the party” I winked at him, it was his turn to look shocked now, by my advancing confidence that is. 

 

Friday came all too soon. I dressed in a simple white shirt tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans,  the leather jacket my mother bought me finished the look. I was just about to leave for Ten’s place when my mother walked in. She was way more ecstatic, she made sure everything was right before I left. She was so sure that I’d meet someone tonight, honestly, I had someone in mind, Lucas. Yangyang kept mentioning that the football team would be there, this might be my only chance to talk to Lucas before tryouts. 

 

I got to Ten’s house at around six in the afternoon. We were set to leave at around eight. Ten thought it would be a good idea to hang out a little before we left. When I got there Hendery and Yangyang were spread out on one couch while Kun and Xiaojun took up the other. Ten was nowhere to be seen. The door was open so I just walked in, greeting everyone, Kun and Xiaojun were the only ones that actually took the courtesy to reply, it wasn’t much, just a ‘hey’ from Kun and ‘Welcome to Ten’s house, don’t mind the mess.’ from Xiaojun. 

“What mess? The only mess in this house is you and the other guys!” Ten’s voice came from the right side of the house. I laughed to myself and walked in the direction the voice had come from.

 

Ten was sat on the floor in front of his wardrobe. It looked never-ending. There were more shirts and t-shirts than at any store I have ever been too. The bottom third was stacked with an array of bottoms, jeans, shorts, you name it he’s got it. I walked into the room, Ten’s head turned to see me, “Hey Woo, did you just get here?”

“Yeah, the guys look super dead, what happened?”

“Oh, them. Well, they thought it would be a good idea to be just a little tipsy before they got to the party.”

I didn't quite know how to respond to this information so I nodded in response. “So, why are you on the floor?”

“I can’t pick an outfit… is that what you’re gonna wear? He didn’t look too amused when I  said it was. “Well if you’re gonna come to a party with us you gotta look the part.” He got up and walked to another cabinet, he opened it to reveal a tray full of accessories. He looked through the pieces before pulling two chains that were connected at the ends. He then walked over to me and moved my jacket to the side and hooked one end of the chain to the left side of my jeans, right above the pocket that held my phone. He hooked the other end to the fourth loop. He made his way back to the tray and picked up a few earrings. “I don’t have any piercings…” 

“I can see that captain obvious” I didn’t even question his response, it was the most Ten thing he could say... “These are temporary, you should give them back to me after the party”  He winked at me and made his way back to sitting on the floor and staring at his wardrobe till the perfect hit him. I looked at the full-length mirror opposite Ten’s bed, I didn’t completely dislike how I looked. Not to sound narcissistic or anything, but I looked hot, maybe for the first time ever.

 

After Yangyang and Hendery forced me to take at least three shots of the liquid that burned my throat, I was tipsy. I had told the crew that I had never had any alcohol, that’s what brought me to where I was currently. The golden liquid really did its job in boosting my confidence, narcissism going through the roof.

 

 Ten had finally decided on what to wear. He walked out of his room wearing a black satin shirt in which the top three buttons were undone, it revealed his smooth, chiselled chest the slightest bit. The front of the shirt was tucked into a pair of fitted black jeans. There were rips in the jeans, one on the upper part of his thigh and a few lower down the legs. A thin silver necklace lined his collar. There were many rings that adorned his long fingers. His earrings were connected by small chains on his left ear and wore simple studs on the right ear. 

 

When I saw him only a ‘wow’ could come out of my mouth. To be completely honest, my heart fluttered a little. Almost like the same feeling when I saw Lucas for the first time. Ten had a few shots before we all got into Kun’s car. Kun was the only one who was sober out of the six of us. He knew that we had to drive to Ten’s friend’s place so he didn’t drink. This is exactly why we called him mama Kun, always looking out for his babies.

 

Kun stopped a block away from the house the party was being hosted at, we all got out and made our way to the party, Ten kept asking if he looked hot but no one replied so he shut up eventually. Right when Ten stopped asking Yangyang began to mock the way Ten had kept asking everyone of his appearance, Hendery followed suit while Xiaojun and Kun were shaking their heads in disapproval. 

 

The house was full of people, there were colourful flashing lights and music that mixed with the shouts and cheers of the people by the bar area. Like Yangyang had mentioned the football team was there. They crowded around the bar area, they were the ones that were causing all the noise. They stood watching a skinny, peach haired boy that was set on the table. He was downing a bottle of beer while the guys around him yelled “One-shot! One-shot! One-shot!” the boy finished the bottle and held it high above his head. I turned around to see that none of the boys that I got here with were all mingled with the people that were already here. I for another minute thinking of what to do.

 

 I made up my mind and made my way over to the bar. I got a cup of the liquid I had started the evening off with and turned around, only to trip and spill most of it on the person behind me. I looked up in complete and utter horror, this was not happening right now. I just got here and already managed to mess up. The guy behind me cleared his throat and other bulky looking guys lined up behind him. Lucas was about to come for me and there’s no way I’m escaping this.


End file.
